Burning Flash
Burning Flash is one of Vegetunks's main attacks. He uses it to defeat tough opponents. It is a combination of Trunks's Burning Attack and Vegeta's Final Flash. First, Vegetunks charges up to his Ascended Super Saiyan form. Then, he does the arm movements of the Burning Attack, but instead of putting his hands in a diamond shape, he extends them out to the east and west. Finally, with enough energy charged, Vegetunks puts his hands in a diamond shape, shouts "BURNING FLASH!", and blasts a beam of yellowish-orange energy at the opponent, inflicting a very large amount of damage. Languages Japanese Furasshu o moyasu koto Vegetunks no mein kōgeki no hitotsudearu. Kare wa tafuna taisen aite o uchi makasu tame ni sore o shiyō shite imasu. Sore wa torankusu no bāninguatakku to bejīta no fainarufurasshu o kumiawaseta monodesu. Mazu, Vegetunks wa kare no asendeddosūpāsaiya katachi made jūden shimasu. Sonogo, kare wa bāninguatakku no ude no ugoki o shimasuga, kawarini daiyamondo no naka ni te o irete, kare wa azuma to nishi ni sorera o kakuchō shimasu. Saigo ni, taiden shita jūbun'na enerugī o motsu, Vegetunks wa damēji no hijō ni ōkina kingaku o owa se, aite ni kiiro gakatta orenji-iro no enerugī no bīmu o, daiyamondo no naka ni te o ire sakebu" bāningu FLASH o!" To bakuhatsu. Greek Burning Flash eínai mia apó tis kýries epithéseis Vegetunks tou . Af̱tós pou chri̱simopoieí gia na nikí̱sei tous antipálous skli̱rí̱ . Eínai énas syndyasmós tou Burning Epíthesi̱ Baoúla kai telikí̱ Flash Vegeta tou . Pró̱ton, Vegetunks fortízei méchri Anali̱fthéntes morfí̱ tou Super Saiyan . Sti̱ synécheia , kánei tis kiní̱seis tou vrachíona tou Burning epíthesi̱ , allá antí na válei ta chéria tou se schí̱ma diamantioú , tous ekteínetai apó ti̱n anatolí̱ kai ti̱ dýsi̱ . Télos , me arketí̱ enérgeia fortisméni̱ , Vegetunks vázei ta chéria tou se schí̱ma diamantioú , fo̱názei " BURNING FLASH ! " , Ekrí̱xeis kai mia désmi̱ kítrino- portokalí enérgeias se antípalo , prokaló̱ntas éna polý megálo posó to̱n zi̱mió̱n. Chinese Ránshāo Flash shì yīgè Vegetunks de zhǔyào gōngjí. Tā yòng tā dǎbài nán chán de duìshǒu. Zhè shì yīgè zǔhé de zhōng jì ránshāo gōngjí hé bèi jí tǎ de zuìzhōng de shǎncún. Shǒuxiān, Vegetunks fèile tā de dēnggāo chāojí sài yǎ rén de xíngshì. Ránhòu, tā de shǒubì dòngzuò de ránshāo gōngjí, dàn zài yīgè zuànshí xíngzhuàng, ér bùshì bǎ tā de shǒu, tā yánshēn chūlái de dōngbù hé xībù. Zuìhòu, yǒu zúgòu de néngliàng chōngdiàn, Vegetunks bǎ tā de shǒu zài yīgè zuànshí xíngzhuàng, hūhǎn “ránshāo de FLASH!”, Bìngqiě pēngjí jú huángsè de néngliàng shù de duìshǒu, zàochéng fēicháng dà de shānghài liàng. Italian Bruciare Flash è uno dei principali attacchi di Vegetunks. Se ne serve per sconfiggere gli avversari difficili. Si tratta di una combinazione di attacco brucia Trunks e Final Flash di Vegeta. In primo luogo, Vegetunks carica fino alla sua Asceso forma Super Saiyan. Poi, fa i movimenti del braccio di attacco che brucia, ma invece di mettere le mani a forma di diamante, li estende ad est e ad ovest. Infine, con energia sufficiente carica, Vegetunks mette le mani a forma di diamante, grida "fiammata", esplosioni e un fascio di giallo-arancio di energia contro l'avversario, infliggendo una grande quantità di danni. Category:Ultimate avatar Category:Attacks Category:Techniques